


Shiro Smothers Curtis To Death

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Sick and tired of the useless faggot he's stuck with, Shiro smothers Curtis to death while the faggot's sleeping.





	Shiro Smothers Curtis To Death

Shiro's been stuck with Curtis as a husband for a few weeks before geting sick of the worthless retard. The faggot keeps clinging but Shiro just wats to be left alone.

He's asleep next to Shiro after again being denied sex. The fucking faggot won't even leave Shiro's bed no caring how many times Shiro kicks him out of the bed.

Shiro grabs the pillow from under his head. He puts it oer Curtis's face and pushes down. Curtis wakes up and struggles, but his weak ass won't be able to do anythign. Shiro pushes down harder until the filthy exuse of failure is dead.

He kicks Curtis's body out of his bed and has a nice sleep.


End file.
